


Paths Crossed (Riverdale/My Babysitter's a Vampire Crossover)

by KatisTrash



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: Fangs Fogarty gets stuck in the My Babysitter's a Vampire universe by Benny's spell.





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay, dude. I think I got it this time. With the flick of my hand and a spell I should be able to get unlimited pizza for life!” Benny exclaimed, as Ethan crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

“Dude, you know that's never going to work. What are you going to do with all that pizza?” Ethan questioned, as Benny spun around to the dark-haired teenage boy. 

“What do you think? Eat it, duh! Pizza here I come!” Benny shouted, as his voice boomed from across the household.

“Could you keep quiet? Jane is sleeping upstairs.” Ethan commented, while Benny softly whispered a apology, turning back to the tabletop.

“This is gonna be a life changer! I don't ever have to wait for pizza again.” Benny said, beginning to say a spell, but before he and Ethan knew it there was a strong built, fluffy haired man plopped down onto the kitchen floor.

“Dude. What did you do?” Ethan asked, completely stunned while Benny paced over to his body. 

“Oh shit, please don't tell me I killed this guy. I don't want to go to jail.” Benny pleaded, standing next to the man’s body.

The restless man slightly lifted his eyelids, staring at the two boys “Where the hell am I?” The question was the first thing that came to his mind.

“Um, a better question would be who are YOU?” Ethan sassily responded, as the man regained his strength to lift himself off from the floor.

“Name's Fangs and let me ask, who are you two?” Fangs questioned, glaring at the two boys with curiosity. 

“I'm the cool one, Benny Weir and that's Ethan Morgan, a complete nerd.” Benny introduced, as Ethan lightly punched his arm while a soft whisper of ‘Dude’

“Ethan! What are you doing?” A child like voice called from upstairs, by the name of Jane Morgan, climbing down the stairs as fear were planted on Benny and Ethan’s faces.

Benny quickly pushed Fangs out of the door, being difficult with Fangs’s enormous strength. Benny slammed the door shut, while turning to look at Jane.

“Are you dorks hiding something?” Jane questioned, folding her arms.

“No--no, Benny is just doing stupid magic tricks.” Ethan lied, as Jane squinted her eyes. That boy was definitely not a good liar.

“You owe me twenty dollars if you don't tell me what you're hiding.”Jane threatened, as Ethan took a deep breath before opening the door to reveal Fangs at the doorway.

Jane’s mouth gaped open, as Ethan and Benny gave her suspicious looks “That's Fangs from Riverdale!” Jane shouted from the top of her lungs, scooting closer to Fangs.

Fangs was obviously very confused, shooting a look at the little girl “Where am I exactly?” Fangs questioned, eyeing the two boys.

“Whitechapel, this place is kinda of known for supernatural beings like vampires and werewolves.” Ethan responded, before Fangs’s eyes wandered off for a minute.

“So, what's Riverdale like? What's it like to be part of the Serpents? Are you going to get together with Kevin? Why does Toni look exactly like my babysitter Sarah?” Jane rambled on, before Ethan grabbed onto her shoulder.

“Jane, you need to get back to bed. Mom and dad are coming back in a few minutes. Just because Sarah is gone doesn't mean you have to be awake.” Ethan said, as Jane rolled her eyes before heading up the stairs. She flipped him off, while going up to her room.

“Jane! You shouldn't even know what that means you're 8!” Ethan shouted, before Jane’s head peeked out by the staircase, as she sticked her tongue out at Ethan.

“Eye rolls and sticking her tongue out, exactly like her.” Ethan mumbled, turning back to Fangs.

“Fangs is such an awesome name! That sounds like a cool vampire name or something, unless wait.” Benny paused for a moment, taking a look at Fangs, “You are one, aren't you?” Benny questioned, as Fangs grinned showing his fangs.

“Holy shit!” Ethan exclaimed, stunned by the appearance of his fangs.

“It couldn't of been more obvious, my name is literally Fangs.” Fangs commented, as Benny arched an eyebrow at him.

The three boys heard a car pull into the driveway, as Ethan and Benny panicked, motioning Fangs to come upstairs to Ethan’s room.

“Ethan! We are home!” Ethan’s mother, Samantha yelled from the living room, while Ethan scattered out of the room “Don't do something stupid while I'm gone.” Ethan mumbled, heading down the stairs.

“Ethan, please pick up your mess of snacks. You're not a child anymore.” Samantha commanded, as Ethan commented picking all of them up, folding them up in his arms.

“Jane’s asleep right? I was just going to kiss her goodnight.” She stated, before Ethan quickly nodded his head. Samantha began climbing the stairs to Jane’s room.

Ethan bolted up the stairs, after his mother entered into Jane’s room. As expected, Benny and Fangs were still standing in the same positions.

“Dude, my mom doesn't know you're still here. What if she gets suspicious?” Ethan asked Benny, giving him a concerned look.

“Chill out, I'll just make up an excuse. Benny’s got this.” Benny stated, as Ethan rolled his eyes once again.

A sudden knock was placed onto Ethan’s door, a panicked look was planted on their faces, as Fangs immediately responded by hiding in his closet. 

“Goodnight, Ethan. What's Benny still doing here?” His mother asked, picking up a random piece of paper from Ethan’s room.

“Just grabbing notes for school, Miss Morgan, right Ethan?” Benny asked, shooting a look at him. Ethan gulped, nodding his head.

Benny slipped out the door, as Samantha sat on his bed, “Honey, you can tell me you're gay. I will support you no matter what.” She said, while a surprised gasp left his mouth.

A blush rose up from his cheeks “Mom--no I'm not gay. I'm just--nevermind.” Ethan stuttered out, as his mother bit her lip.

“I understand, it sure is hard to figure out your sexuality at such a young age. I'll give you some space.” She said, before heading out of the room. Ethan took a deep breath of relief.

An evening passed by, it was morning. Meaning it was time for school. For Ethan, it was a usual morning of waking up late and delaying the alarm clock for at least fifteen minutes. Then, sloppily throwing his clothes on, before heading out to school.

Ethan struggled with memory problems unfortunately. Forgetting completely that he left Fangs in the closet all night, he didn't think he left. He sure as hell could of easily. Maybe he was gone by now.

“Hey E, where's Fangs at?” Benny questioned, while Ethan’s palms began to become sweaty. 

“I--I may have left him in my closet. He's probably gone by now.” Ethan said, as Benny’s eyebrows raised.

“I guess you could say, he came out of the closet, huh? But seriously, he could be anywhere if he escaped.” Benny said, as Ethan, like before lightly punched him in the shoulder.

“I'm late to class, so are you. Let's go.” Ethan demanded, walking himself to class.

The class was how it usually was, boring and unproductive. Ethan put his hand on his chin, even Ethan, the biggest nerd in this school was bored of this lesson. 

A second glance at the window turned into a long minute, as a figure appeared at the window, it took Ethan a moment to realize it was Fangs. Ethan’s eyebrows raised, taking a shot of a look at the window.

Ethan anxiously tapped his pencil, keeping an eye at the window. Fangs slightly waved at him, nobody seemed to notice he was there except Ethan. A loud cough came from Ethan’s teacher, Mr. Wilde.

“Mr. Morgan, what's so important out of that window that you're not paying attention to the lesson?” His voice was abrupt and deep, leaning into his desk.

Another glance was placed onto the window, at the point Fangs has disappeared “Nothing--Nothing, sir. I'll be paying attention now. I apologize for delaying your class.” Ethan said, directing his head towards his teacher. 

“Good, that's what I thought. Now continuing what I was saying..” Mr Wilde started back into his lesson, but began dozing off into his own thoughts. 

A question appeared in Ethan’s mind. This might not work, but he hoped for once, that it would. Just so he could make sure Fangs was safe, knowing that other vampires creep around this school “May I go to the bathroom, Mr Wilde?” The question was blurted out.

Mr. Wilde shot Ethan a look, “If you're not back in five minutes, I'm giving you detention.” He threatened, while Ethan gulped before mumbling a “Yes, sir” before heading out the door.

Ethan wandered the hallway looking for Fangs, while suddenly a figure appeared right in front of him. Ethan made a little girl like shriek.

“Calm down, it's just me.” Fangs said, looking into the other direction as a blonde headed vampire by the name of Rory flashed down the hallway. 

“Hey guys! What's up? Who's your hunky friend, Ethan?” Rory questioned, stopping into place. He held his legs together in desperation.

“Rory, what the hell are you doing out of class? This is Fangs by the way.” Ethan questioned, as Rory gave a small wave at Fangs.

“Have to go! I'll be back in a second!” Rory said, as he flashed off into the hallway, while Ethan sighed.

“Trust me, he's even more of a dork than me.” Ethan stated, as a smirk appeared on Fangs’s face. 

“That's hard to believe. I noticed that the majority of your wardrobe is nerdy t-shirts.” Fangs commented, as Ethan huffed.

Ethan looked at his wrist, where his watch was located “Oh shit, I'm sure as hell going to get detention now. See you later, Fangs.” Ethan said, storming back off into his class.

You wandered into the hallways, noticing a unfamiliar man standing by the lockers. You headed closer, he noticed your presence “Hey, are you new here? I never seen you before.” You called out, as Fangs turned to look at you. He had a really nice face structure and nice floofy hair, with stunning puppy brown eyes.

“Yeah, just moved here actually.” Fangs excused, as you stepped closer noticing his fit body structure as well. 

“I assume you work out? You do have a nice body, don't take that in a weird way.” You said, while watching a small but subtle blush appear on Fangs’s cheeks.

“Thanks, I do try to work out as much as possible.” Fangs admitted, which was absolutely true. Many people in Riverdale were supposed to keep fit.

“Your name is Fangs, right? Ethan told me about you last night. He sounded like he was going insane.” You said, letting out a small laugh.

Rory returned into the hallway, “Oh hey Y/N! You have the coolest name ever, Fangs by the way. I wish my parents would of named me that.” Rory said, smiling at the two of them. 

“Where's your class, Fangs? I'm guessing you're lost, huh? I can take you.” You suggested, as Fangs swung around to you.

“Sure thing, it's.. Mr. Wilde, the science teacher, right?” Fangs questioned, as you nodded your head.

“Ugh dude, good luck. Mr. Wilde is the worst teacher in this school, literally.” Rory commented, patting Fangs on the shoulder.

Fangs followed you across the hall to Mr Wilde’s classroom, opening the door to the confused face of Mr. Widle “Um, hello Y/N, who is this?” He questioned, glaring at Fangs.

“This is your new student, Fangs.” A laugh escaped from his lips.

“Fangs? That sounds ridiculous. What kind of scheme are you playing now, Y/N? Get out of here and go back to class and put back that kid wherever he came from!” Mr. Wilde scolded, slamming the door in front of them.

You sighed, looking over at Fangs “That's actually my class and I am skipping because that class is so terrible.” You confessed, as Fangs gave you a grin. You noticed something, though. He had two abnormally sharp teeth at the front of his mouth.

“Fangs, serious question. Are you a vampire?” You questioned, as Fangs hesitantly nodded his head, you raised an eyebrow.

“That's amazing, I mean it's not that hard to figure out since your name is Fangs.” You commented, as Fangs glanced at you for a moment.

“Yeah, that's what they say all the time when I tell them.” Fangs responded, letting out a smirk.

You two ended up wandering down the hallways for a while, until the bell rang for classes to end “I think I'm gonna go over to Ethan’s now that school is over, wanna come with you?” You questioned, as Fangs bit his lip.

Fangs nodded his head, before you two began waking to Ethan’s house. You noticed as Ethan was walking with Jane inside their house.

Shortly after Ethan and Jane walked inside their house, you two walked up to the door knocking softly. Samantha opened the door, “Hi Y/N! You must be one of Ethan’s friends right?” She questioned, turning to Fangs as he nodded his head. Samantha motioned for them to enter. 

“Is Sarah coming soon? Me and your father are going to leave real soon.” Samantha called out to Ethan, as he climbed down from his room.

“Yeah, she should be here any second.” Ethan responded, while almost on cue there was a knock on the door.

The door was swung open, it was indeed Sarah, “Hey, Mrs. and Mr. Morgan!” Sarah exclaimed, walking in the doorway. You noticed as Fangs’s jaw drop. 

“Sarah! You're just on time, we should be heading out now. We've got a party to be going to. I'll see you guys later, alright?” Samantha said, kissing Jane on the forehead before both Ethan’s mother and father left the house.

Jane turned to Sarah, knowing exactly what she was going to say, as Sarah eyed Fangs “Toni, is that you? Why did you re-dye your hair?” Fangs questioned, as the room suddenly became surrounded with confusion.

“Who's Toni? You must be confused with someone else. Who are you anyways?” Sarah questioned back, folding her arms.

“That's Fangs, he's.. okay, let me be honest. You would kill me if I lied to you. Benny tried to use magic and he ended up popping up on our floor instead. He says he's from Riverdale.” Ethan explained, as Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and you raised your eyebrows. You weren't completely surprised though, Benny and Ethan do stupid shit together all the time.

“I knew you two would do something stupid while I'm gone, we need to figure a way to get him back home.” Sarah advised, as soon enough Benny walked into the house, like he owned it, brining a bunch of snacks like usual.

“Hey guys! I ordered pizza a minute ago, it should be here in approximately fifteen minutes if it's not then you know the rules, it's free!” Benny said, plopping the snacks onto the table.

“Benny, you need to call your grandma. I think she has to know the way to reverse your spell and bring Fangs home. He doesn't belong here.” Ethan said, as a tiny frown appeared on Benny’s face.

“Fangs? But he's fucking amazing! I think he should stay.” Benny argued, as Ethan sighed, walking farther up to Benny. 

“No, listen dude. He apparently comes from this popular show or whatever. He needs to return back home!” Ethan argued back, stepping even close to Benny, as his cheeks flushed.

“Kiss already you two!” A voice yelled from the window, as Ethan and Benny swung around to see Rory by the window, “Ethan and Benny kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Rory sang, as a smile slipped from his lips.

“Dude, I'm about to throw a rock through the window and you're not going to be laughing then.” Benny threatened, turning back to the group.

“Fine! I'll call my grandma.” Benny yelled, pulling out his phone, dialing her number “Grandma, we need you.” 

In at least a few minutes, Grandma Weir burst through the door “Is something wrong? Did someone get hurt?” Concern and fear was planted all over her face.

“No grandma, so here's what happened..” As Benny began to explain the situation with Fangs to his grandmother.

“Benny! What did I tell you about fooling around with magic? It's dangerous!” She scolded, as Benny lightly put his head down to the floor, whispering a apology.

“I do have just the spell to reverse it and he can return back home. If this man is certain that he's ready to go.” Grandma Weir suggested, looking at Fang’s direction.

Fangs simply nodded his head, “I really need to get back home. But, it was really nice meeting all of you.” Fangs said, as she pulled out the book directing to the spell. 

She began to say the spell directly at Fangs, while everyone said their goodbyes to Fangs. Soon enough, he vanished into thin air. It was silent for quite a long time.

“Maybe Dance Dance Revolution can cheer us all up?” Jane suggested, finally breaking the ice. Everyone seemed to agree with that idea, and that was so. The group enjoyed eating and pizza together, but you couldn't help to feel like there was something missing. You didn't even know Fangs for long, but when he was gone you felt like there was a hole in your heart that couldn't be filled. You hoped that one day your paths would cross again.


	2. Adventure to Riverdale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your group visit Fangs in Riverdale.

A few weeks have passed by since Fangs Fogarty has vanished from White Capel, Canada by Grandma Weir’s reverse spell. Everyone that knew him well enough, missed him dearly, but had in mind that he was certainly out there somewhere. Ethan had the brilliant idea of finding where Riverdale exactly was.

“So, according to this Wikipedia page Riverdale is located in “Rockland County”, which is in New York.” Ethan explained to his group: Benny, Sarah, Rory, and the best for last yourself. Jane pleaded she could come along, but there was no way they could slip her between the cracks. 

Ethan’s plan was simple, after telling their parents they would be going on a field trip for a couple days, Ethan decided he would drive to Riverdale with all of his friends along for the ride with him.

“The apparent genius of the group should know that Wikipedia isn't a reliable source at all times.” Sarah commented, folding her arms.

“I know that, Captain Obvious. It's just what is says when you pull up the search.” Ethan responded, turning to you, Benny, and Rory.

“At least I know you three won't judge me for using Wikipedia, the best source ever. Fuck all the teachers who think differently.” Ethan said, as you and Benny rolled your eyes. 

“E, I really hate you tell you this but Wikipedia is not the best source on the Internet. You should of learned that years ago. You're cute for trying though.” Benny advised, giving Ethan a soft kiss on the cheek.

Ethan returned it with a blush forming on the sides of his cheeks, “My own boyfriend doesn't even agree with me.” Ethan pouted, as Benny wrapped his arms around him, snuggling him close to his body.

“I'm sorry to ruin your love-fest but we need to start heading out to Riverdale now. Are you guys ready?” Sarah interrupted, as everyone nodded their heads, heading into Ethan’s car. 

Benny sat in the front seat next to Ethan, while you, Sarah, and Rory all ended up being squeezed together in the back. This was just the beginning of our adventure. Riverdale, here we come. 

You five rode for at least three hours straight, while Rory tried to lighten the mood by cracking jokes or making the other four join in his elementary school games. Not to mention, every time Rory even looked at a McDonalds passing by he would yell out “McDonald's! McDonald's!”, which greatly annoyed everyone in the vehicle. 

Benny was either trying to kiss up to Ethan while driving, or eating what felt like the million snacks that he brought on the way. Although, did Benny sure have some jokes on his own.

Sarah, on the other hand was actively doing one of these three things: listening to music, reading, or watching movies on her phone. You noticed that she was mostly watching the show Riverdale on the ride, probably interested in her exact doppelganger, Toni Topaz. 

Last but not least was yourself, if you were not of your phone, you must have been doodling in your notebook. You must admit, you weren't an artist at second hand but you surely did enjoy it. 

The next three more hours have passed, the moon stuck itself in the sky as the stars flashed heavily into the window, “You want to know what's more gorgeous than those stars?” Benny questioned, eyeing his direction to Ethan, as once again his cheeks flushed a bright red. He didn't respond.

“You!” Benny answered his own question, as those puppy eyes of Ethan’s gazed at Benny for a moment, giving him a smirk “I would kiss you right now but I don't want to endanger any of us.” Ethan responded, turning his head back to the road. The group finally made it. You saw the sign “Welcome to Riverdale!” roll by your windows.

You notice a restaurant by the name of ‘Pop's Diner’ appear by the side of your window, “I'm starving! Can we stop now? My tummy is rumbling.” Benny suggested, as Ethan did as his demands and parked by the old looking Diner.

The crew headed inside Pop’s, seeing a mysterious boy sitting in the corner typing away on his laptop. His suspicious eyes followed you five, especially on the girl, Sarah.

“Toni? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Cheryl?” The dark haired boy questioned, Sarah remained confused as always when someone would ask this question.

“Look, I don't know who Toni is. You must be mistaken.” Sarah responded, hastily stepping to a table. The boy kept his mouth shut after that. The four boys slumped up into a table. 

Benny scanned over the menu, knowing exactly what he wanted. The owner of the restaurant, you assumed slid over to the table taking out a piece of paper “Hello, Welcome to Pop's! May I take your order?” The cheerful voice rang in your ears.

“Yeah, uh I would like a double cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake.” Benny said, placing down his menu. The gang was surely not surprised by Benny’s eating habits, but Pops definitely as hell was.

Pops stepped away from the table, heading into the kitchen. Ethan’s eyes hasn't drifted from the beanie wearing boy sitting at the table, still typing on his laptop like nothing ever happened “Is it weird I have the urge to go talk to him?” A rhetorical question slipped from his mouth. Nobody responded. Nobody was sure what to even say.

“Go ahead, but I don't know, E. He looks very odd to me.” Benny responded, munching into chips that he brought in.

“I might as well give it a shot. What's the worse thing that could happen?” He lifted himself from his seat, walking over to the lonely table with just one thought. Does he know who Fangs is?

His eyes shot a look at Ethan, as he awkwardly stood beside his table, letting out a drop of sweat. Those sweet brown eyes and cheekbones must of dazed Ethan, “Ethan is my name. Are you?” The boy blinked, letting out a soft ‘What?’

“I--I meant who are you?” Ethan questioned, scratching the back of his neck. The boy’s expression didn't even change for a split second, not even to let out a smile.

“Jughead Jones. I'm guessing you're new here.” Jughead responded, scanning Ethan and his group, “And? Who are those over there?” 

“That's--That's Benny, my boyfriend, Sarah, Rory, and Y/N. They're kinda like my friend group.” Ethan swallowed, as Jughead lightly nodded his head. 

“Would you mind? I'm working on something important. Besides, I like being alone anyways.” Jughead said, as Ethan’s smile fell from his face. Right before he headed back to his table, the thought entered his mind.

“Do you know where Fangs is?” The question rolled out like quicksand, Jughead’s eyes loomed over to Ethan, “Fangs? He's part of the Serpents.” Jughead responded simply, you could tell Ethan wanted to ask more but he knew eventually he would get shut down, he continued his way back to the table.

Disappointment was written all over his face, but now he had a general idea where Fangs was, “Why would they name themselves Serpents? I'm pretty sure that's a name for a snake.” Ethan huffed, sitting back down on his seat.

“Snakes are cute though, they slither all over and sometimes stick their tongues out at you. I want a pet snake.” Rory commented with responses of glared looks at Rory.

“Maybe we should I don't know, ask people around. What's the worst thing that could happen?” Sarah perked in, while Benny took a huge mouthful bite of food. 

“Remember the last time you said that? We almost died!” Benny muffled out, with food still crammed into his mouth. Sarah responded by rolling her eyes.

“I'm saying that it couldn't hurt to at least try.” Sarah said, as right on cue, girls with raven colored hair and starlight blonde hair entered, heading to Jughead.

Whispers came from the table, you couldn't quite make out but general worry was plastered on their faces. Their hands intertwined under the table, grappling onto each other. 

“Sarah, what are they saying?” Ethan questioned.” Her mouth was gaped open, but no response came from her lips, it was like it was taped shut. “Sarah?” Ethan asked once more, as her eyes bulged open.

“Archie Andrews is dead.” Her voice cracked. The room was filled with shriveled up silence. You looked over at Jughead and the girls with mourn on their faces.

“Who the heck is Archie Andrews?” Rory perked in, while the table all gave Rory judgemental looks, “Archie Andrews is the main character off the show Riverdale, based on the comics of something called the ‘Archie Comics’.” Ethan informed, reading off his phone.

“So, you're saying this is just a TV show? That's so cool!” Benny exclaimed, take a bite into his fries.

“Yeah, Benny, a show about murder and drama!” Ethan yelled, crossing his arms, tilting his head away.

“Oh come on, you know you love me.” Benny teased, sliding over to him as Ethan shot him a glance. A smirk appeared on his face.

“That stupid grin of yours won't let me stay mad at you and I hate it.” Ethan said, while Benny put his arm around him lightly.

A blush crept up on his cheeks, “Your blush tells me differently.” Benny pointed out, while Ethan rolled his eyes, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“You guys, maybe we should ask those two girls over there? They have to know something.” Sarah advised, as Ethan and Benny both rose from their seats.

“Me and E have got this one. No worries.” Benny assured, as you watched Ethan and Benny head towards the table. Curious eyes stared at them.

“Hello ladies, I was just wondering where you would find the Serpents at?” Benny plainly questioned, as eyes of wonder from the girls stared at him.

“The Serpents? Why would you want to know?” The raven girl spoke up, arching her eyebrows.

“Well, me and Benny are actually good friends with Fangs.” Ethan responded, as the girls shot a look at eachother.

“That's impossible since this is your first time coming here. Right?” The blonde chipped in, her face was filled with confusion.

“Yes, but look, it's complicated on how we have met Fangs before but I assure you we have.” Ethan responded, glaring at the girls. 

“Okay, fine. If you want to know where he is so bad, there's this bar called the Whyte Wyrm. Good luck.” The raven hair girl said, as Ethan and Benny chimed off back to their table. Whispers continued on from the table, but the one thing you heard clearly was “They're suspicious but I somewhat trust them because they're together and obviously super gay.” 

The five of you scattered out of Pop's Diner, getting yourselves back in the car “Where am I even supposed to go? They didn't tell me any directions!” Ethan exclaimed, putting his hands on the wheel.

“Just drive! You'll find it eventually.” Benny advised, as Ethan drove off with a look of determination.

You scanned the area looking for a building called the ‘Whyte Wyrm’, you must have seen the High School for the millionth time “Sarah, can't you help us with this?” Ethan asked, as Sarah looked up from her phone for a moment.

“I'm busy. Maybe I have a life apart from helping you dorks.” Sarah responded, as Ethan took a huge breath.

“She's probably texting Erica, her girlfriend. No wonder why she's been so sassy today.” Benny commented, as Sarah shot him a look. 

“I have no hesitation to slap you right now.” Sarah said, as she arched her eyebrows.

“Yep! Definitely texting Erica. Probably wishing she was here, huh?” Benny teased, giving her a mischievous grin.

Sarah leaned in giving him a hard hit onto the shoulder, “Sorry, man but you kind of deserved that one.” Ethan commented, as Benny softly rubbed his shoulder mumbling an ‘Ow’

A few minutes later, you five eventually found the building called the ‘Whyte Wyrm’, it sure as hell was a bar alright. You noticed the logo had a snake on it, along with a motorcycle parked by it. You gulped, you had a sudden raising suspicion about this place.

You five headed towards the entrance, as a bulky man stood before you “Who the hell are you guys?” His voice was deep and had anger in his tone.

His eyes fell onto Sarah, as his eyebrows raised “Toni? Why the fuck do you look like that? Another question is why are you with these scrawny looking boys?” The man piled questions onto Sarah. 

Sarah gulped, but decided to follow with the plan “Can't I dye my hair? Besides, these boys are with me. So, are you letting them in or not?” Sarah questioned, stepping forward tempting the man further.

“Get the hell in there. Sweet Pea is looking for you anyways. You better hope those boys of yours won't get hurt in there, they're gonna need it.” The man threatened, as you and the others gulped, before hesitantly making your way inside.

The first thing you noticed was a massive pool table, with men knocking in holes left and right “Toni! I have been looking all over for you, where have you been?” A tall man, most likely taller than anybody here with dark brown eyes appeared by Sarah.

Sarah had to think of an excuse and fast, “I have been looking for Fangs, actually.” Sarah responded, which was definitely not a lie. The only reason we came here was for Fangs.

“Who are these four boys? I've never seen them before.” The man questioned, with a glance of his sharp brown eyes.

“They're new here. I wanted to be nice and show them around.” Sarah swallowed, turning to you and the three other boys, “Let me introduce Ethan, Benny, Rory, and Y/N. Guys, this is Sweet Pea.” Sarah said, pointing at the four boys. Rory accidentally let out a small chuckle. 

“What's so funny?” Sweet Pea asked, showing aggression in his voice.

“N--Nothing, just never heard of a name like that before.” Rory squeaked, shooting a quick glance at Sweet Pea.

“Anyways, Fangs is just sitting over there.” Sweet Pea said, pointing at the stool with the dark, slicked back man himself, Fangs Fogarty with a blonde headed figure which looked oddly familiar, when you stepped closer you knew exactly who it was. Erica Jones sat before you, shooting a grin at you five.

Sarah’s jaw dropped to the floor, realizing she had a leather jacket on with the name ‘Southside Serpents’ printed on the back, “Would you look who finally showed up to the party?” Erica said, patting a seat next to her, “Come on, don't be shy.” She insisted, as Sarah sat next to her still completely stunned.

Your eyes landed onto Fangs, as he gave you a smirk. You couldn't help it, but your heart began speeding up, feeling like it was about to beat out of your chest. You awkwardly waved, although with him being right next to you.

“Before you ask, I might of have stole a jacket from one of the Serpents to get in. I knew you planned on coming here, so I didn't want you to be alone with these idiots the whole time.” Erica explained, grinning at her, showing her fangs.

“You look absolutely fantastic in that jacket by the way.” Sarah complimented, snuggling her head into her shoulder.

“Aw, someone missed me at least.” Erica said, wrapping her arms around Sarah’s shoulders. A smile played onto Sarah’s lips.

Sarah rested her head onto Erica’s shoulders, she looked truly peaceful. The only peace she has gotten ever since the trip began. You could tell they really missed each other.

“Fangs over here has told me everything about his trip to White Chapel. I knew your dumbass would do something like that eventually.” Erica said, shooting a look over at Benny, “But I've got to admit, this jacket sure looks hot on me.”

“You've got that one right.” Sarah responded, gazing over at her. 

Suddenly, the door swung open two girls walked in, one with pink highlights, then one with beautifully long red hair headed towards the table, “Hey guys, what's--” One of the girls began to speak, before her eyes landed on Sarah, her eyes bulged out of her sockets. She couldn't believe her eyes. 

“What the hell did you guys do? Clone me? She looks EXACTLY like me.” This was the only explanation she must of could think of. That's when you realized this had to be the Toni Topaz, which you heard so much about. 

You looked over at the red haired girl, she seemed to be in some kind of internal panic, with her mouth gasped wide open “I'm Sarah Fox, it's nice to meet you two.” Sarah introduced, putting her hand out to be shaken. 

Toni looked at her hand for a moment, before shaking it lightly, “And, this is my girlfriend over here, Cheryl.” Toni said, looking over at Cheryl, lightly giving her a punch in the shoulder. Her gaze dropped from Sarah, raising an eyebrow at the four boys.

“There's no way any of these boys could even attempt to hurt a fly. They look absolutely fragile and weak. Especially the blonde one.” Cheryl said, placing a hand on her hip.

Rory flashed his fangs at Cheryl, “I could bite you, you know!” Rory exclaimed, as Cheryl let out a small chuckle.

“Adorable, you put in fake vampire teeth to try to intimidate me. Try again, sweetie.” Cheryl scoffed, putting an arm around Toni.   
“Well, we need to go. Me and Cheryl have a date to go to at Pop’s.” Toni stated, grappling onto Cheryl’s hand, dragging her out of the bar.

“That girl is a total bitch!” Rory yelled, arching his eyebrows as they walked out of the building.

“Ooh, I like her. She's a little too bitchy for my taste though, her blood is probably dark as a rotten tomato.” Erica said, while receiving a glare from Sarah.

“Erica! What did I say about drinking people's blood without permission?” Sarah questioned, crossing her arms.

“I didn't, I'm just saying her blood would taste salty as the ocean.” Erica commented, as Sarah rolled her eyes.

“I bet she's soft on the inside. On the outside, I know exactly what you mean.” Sarah said, a small smile appeared on Erica’s face, pulling her in for a kiss.

“I don't know how you can see the good in everything, but I love when you notice the bright side of things. It's attractive to me.” Erica said, as Ethan and Benny gave a blank stare. 

“What? You two idiots think you can out gay us? Try me.” Erica fakingly hissed, grinding her nails against the table, pressing her lips onto Sarah. 

“Oh yeah? I dare you to try to compete with us!” Benny said, laying his palm on the side of Ethan’s hip, kissing him aggressively. Fangs awkwardly looked over to you, a blush laid on your cheeks. You barely knew him, besides his mysterious personality from the show and lack of appearances, but you seemingly developed feelings of your own.

Eventually, the four stopped their ‘competition’, “You four need to get a room! Well, actually two rooms.” Rory said, placing his hand onto the table.

“Shut up, Rory! Go make out with a tree or something.” Erica hissed, a giggle came from Sarah’s mouth, as Rory gave her a look.

“Sorry Rory, but that was really funny.” Sarah said, trying to cover her mouth from laughing even more.

“Guys, I think we should head home now. Our parents are expecting us home tomorrow morning. My mom said if I was good, she would get me a cat and I really want a cat!” Rory suggested, as you all reluctantly agreed, none of you wanted to go but maybe it was truly time to say goodbye.

Your eyes instantly fell onto Fangs, you couldn't help to give him a gentle squeeze. His arms were so muscular but oddly gentle feeling. You smiled at him, as his eyes gazed at you “Goodbye, Fangs.” You said, gently placing a hand onto his for a moment, before slowly slipping your hand away. He gave you a small wave, before you turned, walking out of the bar with the rest of your group.

“Guys, we've got a problem. How are we going to fit everyone in the car?” Rory questioned, as Erica looked over at Sarah “I've got just the idea.” Erica stated, letting out a smirk at Sarah.

The adventure to Riverdale was officially over, now it was time for the six hour trip home. Erica sat on Sarah’s lap, cuddling next to her. Benny continued to make flirty comments to Ethan, making him occasionally blush. On the way home, you couldn't stop thinking about Fangs. You hoped you would seem him again one day. When the time was right, you surely would.


End file.
